Loud House: Godzilla's Earth
by Goji House
Summary: Humanity was exiled from Earth,Lincoln,his sisters,Harou return to Earth to combat Godzilla, find the remains of Mechagodzilla, and go up against Ghidorah. Spoilers for Godzilla: Planet of Monsters, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater
1. Timeline

Kaiju were taking over the Earth,monster after monster.Kamacras was first to appear, in New York,quite a distance from Royal Woods,that's was before I was born,Lori was born in 1999,she didn't know if she knew about Kamacras.

Kamacras died by bunker bombs in Portsmouth.

But Dogora appeared when Luan was born in 2003,it attacked London in September.Dogora was also defeated.

The third was Kamoebas,he appeared in the Phillipines,Another,Kamoebas ll appeared in Guam.

Fourth was Angurirus,In November when I,Lincoln Loud was born,but he appeared in Siberia and Rodan was at the Paektu Moutain,then they both landed in Bejing then were killed by project Hedorah with skelletons remaing.

Angurius ll appeared in South Africa one year later.

Febuary 2012,A ten meter tall Gabra,was found in the Amazon Rainforest feeding on crocodlies,then fell into a lake being injured by an explosion,then was eaten by crocs.

A huge bug monster,Megalon appeared in The African West Coast the same year,in the late 2010's Gezora was in thr Mediterranean Sea,countries around the world were fighting back against the monsters.

In 2015,before Lily was born,Ebirah was killed somewhere at sea.Two years later,Dagahra was in The American Samoa,then he attacked Austrailia but,they did not want to let out barem out to kill people as well as Dagahra.Dagarha died in contaminated waters filled with barem.

Many Griffon attacked Egypt in 2021,one year later,Megalon appeared again in the Republic of South Africa and destroyed it.The African population was cut in half due to his attack,little to no kaiju attacked the US,Orga appeared in Izmir,Turkey,Orga destroyed Ankara before being killed.

Then,he appeared,Godzilla,he,Angurius IV,Varan ll,and Baragon ll made landfall in 2030 Los Angeles,California,remeber when I said kajiu didn't attack the US,I was damn wrong.He killed the three others,Godzilla completly destroyed LA and San Fransico,killing so many people.

One year later,Godzilla destroyed Seattle,Colorado Springs,and Indiapolis,then the US dropped 153 nuclear bombs on Godzilla,but the bastard walked away,unscathed.

2034,Godzilla destroyed Western Europe then he disappeared for eight years.

Next year,an alien race named the Exif,appearing in New York.Then the Bilusaludo appeared in London a year later.2039 was when the Earth Union was formed,with Earthlings,Exif,and Bilusaludo.

After eight fucking years,Godzila returned.No kajiu have attacked Royal Woods,the Godzilla did,causing us to evacuate Earth,I called this day,Humanity Exiled from Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

On the Atatrum,alarms went off and soldiers surrounded a shuttle.

"Captain Sakaki,please respond.We should be able to communicate." A voice said on the com.

"My demands are to leave Planet Tau-e immediately!" Captian Sakaki replied.

"The Tau-e emigration decision was made by the Central Committee,your interference will be classified as a first degeree crime." The voice told Sakaki.

Harou gripped his seat."The Planet is unihabitable!!"Sakaki yelled.

"The Emigration List is made up of volunteers,why do want do interfere?" Voice pulled up names of elderly volunteers.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakaki yelled.

"You gathered old men and women,corced them,and call that volunteering!?" Sakaki asked.

"You just want less mouths to feed!" Sakaki shouted.

Everyone on the ship heared the conversation,even the Louds did.

"Captian Sakaki." Lincoln shook his head.

"I'll wait one hour,if this ship dosen't change course,I will blow up this shuttle,I am not BLUFFING!!" Sakaki threatened.

Then a video chat,appeared with Harou's grandfather.

"Captian Sakaki,stop this!!" Daichi pleaded.

"We're not being forced or anything,we volunteered." Daichi smiled.

"Don't be stupid,this is suicide!!" Sakaki pleaded.

"We've been on this ship for over 20 years,while wandering throught space,you young people may be able to endure this,but us,we're at our limit." Daichi's voice was heared all over.

"If you give up,then.."

"Haruo."

"..It's all over!!" Harou finished.

"Harou,it's okay,when I die,I'd like to be on solid ground." Daichi smiled.

"Grandpa." Harou teared up.

Harou was under arrest,then the shuttle pulled off with the elderly.

Harou watched from a window,the shuttle blew up!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Harou screamed.

The title reads, **The Loud House:Planet Of The Monsters**.

Lincoln's POV

It began in the last summer of the 20th century.

For the first time,humanity realized they weren't the rulers anymore.

Monsters,from the depths of the Earth and sea,or even from a forgotten divine myth.

Lynn's POV

They kept appearing,one by one,in order to bring an end to humanity's prosperity

Lori's POV

Then,our worst nightmare appeared,Godzilla.Human or monster,it burned everthing in sight,the avatar of destruction.The Earth collapsed,and the skies rained fire.

Luna's POV

And then,it was not only humans who feared it's destructive power.Those from a far away galaxy,who were after this blue planet themselves,didn't wait for paradise of oxygen and water schorch Earth.Even with their intelligence,the destroyer's powers overwelmed is completly.

No POV

Ships were taking off,the Louds were walking to board a ship,then a blast of radiation blew up a ship.

Giant footsteps shook the Earth like a rattle.

"It's Godzilla,Godzilla's here!!" A man shouted as he ran.

Everyone started to run.

Godzilla blew up a ship that was trying to leave,the explosion killed their parents on a bus.

Godzilla let out a triumphant roar.

 **Present time**

"There is a eletromagnetic shield under the body's surface?" Lincoln asked.

"It's not a normal organism?" Lynn also asked?

"No,it's body is like a giant coil." Lisa replied.

"A new Gematron code is using 80% of the calculation server's power." Luan scrolled down.

"80?" Lori arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't the analysis for predictions?" Leni asked.

"Still for a simulation,it's too much." Luna shrugged.

"So the rumor of returning to Earth is true?" Lucy asked.

"It's 11.9 light years in one go." Lana told her older sibling.

"You think that new anti-Godzilla factic was a leak from the higher ups?" Lucy joked.

"Man,are we going to fight him again?" Lola whined.

"Chances are high,I don't know for sure,but it's possible.*

 _Back on Earth_

The landscape has changed dramatically,around Godzilla,what they don't know is that Godzilla changed as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Haruo wakes up, gasping for air from his nightmare of his grandfather's death earlier.

"Were you having a nightmare?" A voice asked.

Haruo suddenly turned to Metphies, "What are you doing here, Metphies?"

"It is my job to offer confession, even to prisoners." He replied.

"So I should repent to your god?" Haruo asked as he got up.

"I'd settle for a fake confession, too." Metphies walks up behind him.

"Here's the data you asked for."

"Thank you."

"If they find out you're helping me, they'll throw a book at you."

"I have an interest in your enthusiasm, why are you so curious about digging up forbidden data that anyone would otherwise wish to forget exists?" Metphies asked.

"Why",you ask?"

"I also been thinking why."

"Ever since I was locked up here, that word won't get out of my head."

"The reason we are suffering is beacause we lost to _Him."_

"We humanoids had no way of fighting that monster."

"I disagree, and I'll prove it."

On the main deck, the leaders were discussing the plan on traveling back to Earth.

"Based on the Gematron calculation, the predictions look disappointing, the possiblity of finding a habitable planet in 20 years is 0.1%." Lisa Loud explained.

"The lack of resourses is growing more severe, even if we cut down rations to half, life would be unsustainable in 8 years."

"The landing ship explosion the other day was a significant pyhcological blow." The Bilasaludo Leader explained.

"We'll need to examine senario three in a realistic way."

"Going back to Earth?" Lori asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Later, a few operators were firing up the ship for hyperdrive back to Earth.

Then the ship rocketed faster than the speed of light as they reached Earth in a few seconds.

The passengers looked outside at the blue planet in awe as Earth looked nearly the same as it did 20 years Louds looked outside as well.

"Whoa,it almost the same as when we left." Lola gasped.

"Except for one thing, there are overgrown dinosaurs down there marking their territory!" Luan joked.

"Not now, dude." Luna frowned.

Down on Earth, the King of the Monsters awoke from his slumber and sensed the presence of the humans return, he stood tall and roared loudly.


	4. Chapter 3

Godzilla, now awake from his slumber, slowly walks across Japan, covered in vegetation, looking around.

After walking for a while, he stops at the ruins of the former city of Tokyo, he takes in deep breath before continuing.

Before he got far, he heard rumbling under his feet, growling in confusion.The ground cracked underneath him as he fell in, roaring in confusion. He hit the bottom in a matter of seconds.

Climbing back out, he feels something smack his face, nearly falling back in. He looks to see a snarling face loom at him, the creature had a horn on his snout with a rack on the back of its head, it also had s spiky carapace on his back with spines running down the tail with a spiky tip.

 _Angurius_ , Godzilla thought, he thought they were all dead. Not this one.

In anger, Godzilla roared, Angurius roaring back, Godzilla disabled his shield, wanting a real fight.

Anguruis leaped onto Godzilla, biting and clawing at him, Godzilla threw the mutated ankylosaur off him, Godzilla then began to pummel him till his nose was bleeding.

Angurius spat out a broken, bloody tooth before charging at Godzilla, lowering his headhead, he rammed the beast, making him fall back into the hole he created.

Angurius, beliving he's won, snorts and begins to walk away. Godzilla gets out of the hole, enraged at seeing that Angurius had punched a hole through him.

Godzilla unleashes a ear-splitting roar as he charged at Angurius, who looked back a split-second before Godzilla grabbed his tail and lifted and slammed him down repeatedly before tossing him into the air.

Godzilla's charged up with blue electricity before unleashing his atomic breath through his shield, blowing up Angurius.

Godzilla ceased his fire, then rearing back and letting out a victorious roar.


End file.
